Alright for Now
by lolo289
Summary: A few missing moments after the Lacrosse game. Hayden centered.


It's been a while since I posted anything, but this just came to me and I got very inspired to write.

* * *

Alright for Now

Mason. Mason, her boyfriend's best friend. Mason was the Beast of Geauvadan. He had killed—no, murdered dozens of people. He had almost killed Liam, if it weren't for his supernatural healing powers.

They were back at Scott's house in the guest bedroom as Liam was still healing. Melissa had come by after her shift at the hospital to help clean his and Scott's wounds before they healed completely and to stitch up whatever seemed necessary. They knew it would be pointless to work on the small lacerations, as they would be healed in only a matter of hours. The larger ones though, needed a little prompting through the use of Melissa's extensive first-aid kit.

From what Hayden heard, the hospital was a complete mess. Since Mason's—the _Beasts'_ attack at the school, every parent in the city was calling to make sure their kid was alive. The minute their child didn't answer the phone, they assumed the worst, and Hayden couldn't blame them. Despite all she had seen since her first exposure to the supernatural world, tonight had truly been the worst.

Liam now lay sleeping in the guest bed, as he had for over an hour. Scott was also healing somewhere else in the house. He wanted the whole pack together before they made any decisions about the Beast. Hayden couldn't think of any possible way to solve the situation. She knew from Scott's history, killing was never an option, which surely wouldn't change, especially with the reveal of Mason as the Beast. But unless there was some divine revelation, there didn't seem like a nonviolent way to end the monster. The vibrations of Hayden's cell phone from inside her pocket broke Hayden's reverie. She stepped outside of the hallway as she answered, not wanting to wake Liam.

"Hey Val, I'm okay. I'm at Scott's house."

"Good. Very good. Just stay there, okay? We don't know if whatever that _thing_ is—we don't know that it's gone. The sheriff wants everyone inside," Hayden could hear the nerves in Val's voice through the phone.

"I won't go anywhere. Don't worry. You be safe though, okay?"

"Always. Love you."

"You too."

The click on the other end of the line signaled that their conversation was over. Hayden sighed heavily. As much as she wished she could tell her sister about everything that had gone on in the last few months, she knew she couldn't. Because as much as she would like to think it would help her sister, she knew all Valerie would have is more questions that Hayden herself didn't have the answers too.

"Your sister?"

Melissa had appeared from the end of the hallway and was looking at Hayden apologetically. Hayden nodded silently.

"Come down to the kitchen, I've got leftovers," Melissa demanded as she turned her heel and made her way down the stairs.

Hayden took a seat at the kitchen table as Melissa moved through the kitchen quickly. Taking leftovers from the microwave and putting them on a plate in front of Hayden. Hayden dove into the platter of enchiladas, having no idea how hungry she was until the food was right under her nose. Melissa sat across from her as she began digging into her plate as well.

"Thank you, Melissa," Hayden said when she came up for air after her third bite. "You're a really good cook."

"Thank you. I don't get the chance to cook often, but when I do, I like to make it good."

Melissa smiled down at Hayden before she took a drink from her glass of water. The two sat silently at the table eating their meals for a few more minutes before Melissa spoke up again.

"You should tell your sister," Melissa said sternly.

"I-uh. I've thought about it-" Hayden stammered.

"You should do it," Melissa affirmed.

"I don't think it would be best. Val already worries about enough."

"She worries most about what you aren't telling her."

"Everyone has secrets. She knows I don't tell her everything-" Hayden started dismissively.

"But parents know when you aren't telling them important things. I know Valerie isn't a traditional parent, but she does look after you. She can tell there's something going on with you. Parents always know. I knew when Scott was a wolf. I didn't exactly know he was a wolf, but I knew for months that something was wrong. It was a relief when he finally told me," Melissa said with a fondness.

"You mean you just accepted your werewolf son. No questions asked?" Hayden wondered skeptically. Melissa shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay. Not exactly. It took a few weeks. But when I came around, things were much better. Things were a lot less tense in the house. I'm sure I still don't know every single thing that has happened since he became a wolf. But at least now I know he'll tell me when the important stuff happens. Like when you died, for example," Melissa finished sarcastically.

"Thank you for that, by the way. For keeping me alive for a while. And I get what you're saying. But at least Scott could tell you he was a wolf. I'm a chimera and I honestly still don't get what that means," Hayden responded frustrated.

"None of us know what anything in the supernatural means. But telling your sister _something_ is a lot better than nothing."

"But Liam still hasn't told his parents," Hayden offered as a weak defense through deflection.

"Don't worry. He'll be getting this same conversation from me soon. I figured he could just use a little more time to let tonight sink in," Melissa countered.

Hayden sighed loudly. "There's no getting around this, is there?"

"Nah. I'm an adult. I always win," Melissa said jokingly. Hayden smiled back at her.

"How do you stay so calm? I mean, Scott goes out hunting the supernatural with his band of friends who are no more responsible than him and you don't even freak out. Mason has been killing people as the Beast for weeks and you aren't even batting an eyelash," Hayden said in astonishment.

"Honestly? I'm very freaked out," Melissa admitted. "But I know that as freaked out as I am, it doesn't do you kids any good to see an adult freaked out. I'm a parent. I have to stay composed. That way, when Scott, or Stiles, or even you needs me, you talk to me. You won't shy away from me because you don't think I can handle it. I'm supposed to handle it. If it were my choice, none of you would deal with any of this. Beacon Hills would be a normal town, with pregnancy pacts and meth labs."

Hayden laughed at Melissa's frank response, but she appreciated all of her guidance. Talking to Valerie about everything had been heavy on Hayden's conscience. But talking to Valerie made much more sense than lying to her like she had for weeks. At least if Val knew everything that had been going on, if something ever did happen to Hayden again, no one would have to lie about it. Valerie would know the truth.

The sound of footsteps from the stairs made Hayden's eyes dart up. Scott's figure came into full view as he approached his mother and Hayden in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, Hayden," he greeted them as he kissed his mother on the top of her head. He began to dish himself food from the container of remaining enchiladas. Hayden nodded in Scott's direction silently.

"Liam is awake," Scott started as he looked at Hayden. "He's doing fine; he was just looking for you."

Hayden took this as her cue to leave the mother and son to talk about the night's discoveries. She nodded as she brought her dish to the sink and made her way up the stairs.

"Melissa," she started. Scott's mother looked back at her expectantly. "Thank you for everything," she said sincerely. Melissa only smiled and nodded back at Hayden.

Hayden made her way up the stairs to the guest room where Liam lay. His wounds looked much better than they did a few hours ago. Hayden bent down to kiss him softly before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him quietly while taking his hand in her own.

"Like hell. Physically and mentally," Liam admitted. Hayden could only imagine the thoughts going through his mind.

"You know we'll figure this out. All of us. Mason's going to be just fine," Hayden said firmly, as if she were trying to convince herself of her own worlds. Liam only nodded, looking up at the ceiling. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Liam began to shift his body to the edge of the bed farther from Hayden.

"What are you-" Hayden started with her brows furrowed in a look of concern.

"Just lay with me. For tonight," Liam interjected. "I just need a night. Not worrying about anything. Not worrying about Theo, or the Beast or Mason, or Lydia or anyone else in the Pack. I just need a night to lay with you. When we wake up we can handle it all. But I just need a night," he pleaded weakly. The stress and worry on his face almost broke Hayden's already fragile heart. From her death, to killing Scott, to Mason's new identity, the stress had been weighing too heavy on Liam, and Hayden could see it all on his face.

Hayden slid next to him on the bed. Her head lying on his shoulder and her arm on his lower belly where she knew he hadn't suffered any damage. Liam's arm curled around her shoulder protectively.

"How are you?" Liam asked after a few moments of silence. Hayden looked up at him.

"I'm alright for now," she responded. And she was. In Liam's arms, for the next few hours as they slept, she knew she was okay. Because she would tell Valerie everything the next day. Because Scott would find a way to help Mason. Because they would find a way to get the Dread Doctors and defeat Theo. Because Lydia was back. Because Stiles was clever and he would help. Because she knew Liam was her biggest protector. Because in that moment that she was lying in Liam's arms, the supernatural world felt so far away as the sound of his heartbeat drowned out all of her fears.

Liam tilted his face down to capture her lips once more in a chaste kiss before he fell back into a heavy slumber. It didn't take Hayden long after follow him. Whatever was going on, it could wait until the morning.

* * *

AN: So what do ya'll think? Part 2? Let me know! Please R&R


End file.
